


The Letter

by RCLang (scifidevil)



Category: Twilight
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifidevil/pseuds/RCLang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bella leaves for a job in Phoenix, Alice tries to write a letter expressing her feelings of their past. With the help of Emmett and Edward she attempts to write said letter. Femmeslash Bella/Alice. Rated T for swearing and the word 'sex'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> __

__

The Letter-A Alice/Bella Oneshot

 __

Dearest Bella.

No that sounds too formal, Alice Cullen thought as she pressed her pencil against the sheet of paper, Bella would probably want it more casual.

 __

Hello Bella, its been a long time since we talked. You and I.

"Sis, Bella might have been a little...out there but I'm pretty sure she'd know who you were talking about. You don't have to say 'You and I'.," Emmett said now sitting down beside Alice. It was true though.

"Okay Emmett how does this sound?," Alice asked as she wrote something on another sheet of paper, _"Hello Bella, its been a long time since we talked. Forks hasn't really been the same without you. I mean Emmett's still being Emmett-"_

"Okay, its great now but what do you mean by Emmett still being Emmett? Maybe she's forgotten how I am. Alice, adjectives are your friend. Use them." Alice was now wondering why Emmett seemed to full of himself today.

"Well what do you want me to put _'Emmett is being his usual stupid, annoying self.'_ Geez by the time you stop giving me your 'critiques' the whole town of Forks is going to be treeless. You want that?," Alice asked, tiffed at Emmett.

"Forget this. When Bella sends you a insulting letter back do not say I didn't try to help you any.," Emmett stomped away pretty much growling at Edward as he drew closer to Alice.

"What's his problem? Rose bit him during sex again.," Edward laughed. He, much like his brother, began to read the letter. "Oh so you're having trouble writing a letter to Bella because you have so much to say to her. You just don't know how to tell her." Alice loved many of Edward's 'quirks' but his mind reading was one she could gladly do without.

"Edward, is it that obvious?," she asked sighing now grabbing another sheet of paper.

"Sure. Why don't you just write what you think? Maybe Bella will be inspired by them and end up writing some cheesy teen novel that will be loved by millions.," he laughed.

"Haha, Eddie. How does this sound? _Hello Bella, its been a long time since we talked. Forks hasn't really been the same without you. I mean Emmett is still being Emmett, whatever that may be. But I miss you. I still don't know why you had to accept that job in Phoenix. I mean I respect the idea that its where you're from and all but seriously? Why Phoenix? The sunlight there is insane but I guess with you being a human it would be nice. Personally I think the rain here in Forks is perfect in an odd kind of way. I wish you were here beside me, with me. Just the-,"_ Alice stopped when she noticed a sense of displeasure in Edwards face, "What? I didn't describe you?"

"No. I mean if you like emphasizing things you can keep this line right here," he said pointing to the most recent line, "but-in my opinion-it makes you look obsessed. Keep the 'I wish you were beside me.' part in but take out the 'with me'. Just my opinion though."

"Okay how does this sound? _Hello Bella. Its been_ _a long time since we talked. Forks hasn't really been the same without you. I mean Emmett is still being Emmett, whatever that may be. But I miss you. I still don't know why you had to accept that job in Phoenix. I mean I respect the idea that its where you're from and all but seriously? Why Phoenix? The sunlight there is insane but I guess with you being a human it would be nice. Personally I think the rain here in Forks is perfect in an odd kind of way. I wish you were here beside me. Just the thought of you makes me depressed. I love you. We've got to talk sometime._ Okay was it good? Bad? Otherwise?" Edward just nodded this time. Not saying a word or anything.

"Your choice of words are lovely but I think you might have pushed her coming back here too much. Be subtle. Drops hints. I mean, say we aren't related. Would you be more attracted to me if I just randomly said during a conversation 'Oh yeah the weather is nice...want to go to my place so we can have insane sex?' or would you rather have me say 'Oh yeah the weather is nice...but hey its getting dark out. You want to come over to my place?'. Simple as that. With one I'd sound like I really wanted you. With the other I would be hinting that I might really want you but I'm kind enough and smart enough to not come out and say...well you know.," Edward explained.

"Forget it. I know Bella's grammar expectations are about that of a sock monkey but still there's part of me that just _has_ to have everything right in this damn letter. Say hi to Jasper for me.," Alice said storming out the door.

Later that night...

 _Hello Bella,_

 _Edward and Emmett have been trying to help me write this all day and not even Edward's mind reading powers and Emmett's...Emmettness can help me write down the words I so want to say to you. Its insane how much I miss someone of the same gender that isn't family or a close friend. Not saying that you and I weren't-aren't close. Man, I could never say we weren't close after some of our experiences. But hey enough about me. How is that job in Phoenix? I know that deep down inside you always wanted to go back there._

 _The funny thing is that I've been able see into the future for years and I've seen many things that I've never really wanted to see. But now, when there is something I really want to see, I can't see it. I want to see you and I together again. Romantically together again. Not like two close friends hiding in the closet together. I don't know why I say that though. Edward and Emmett know. I seriously have no clue how Emmett knows. With Edward...its pretty obvious._

 _I'm sorry if I sound like I'm obsessed with you. I should've listened to Edward when he told me that I come across as too obsessive. But what can I say? I am so attracted to you and I know that when we were together, you felt the same way. Edward says its hard to read your mind but I don't even have the gift and I find your mind very easy to read. Your eyes speak for everything._

 _Well I don't mean to hog your time I just need to talk to you._

 _Love Alice_

* * *

AN: So how was my first Twilight fanfic? The hyphen between weren't and aren't was meant to resemble of those 'slash through word' thingys. Sorry for the OOCness, if there was any. Review if you like, review if you hate but do have some respect towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Response 

__

The Letter-A Alice/Bella Oneshot

 __

Dearest Bella.

No that sounds too formal, Alice Cullen thought as she pressed her pencil against the sheet of paper, Bella would probably want it more casual.

 __

Hello Bella, its been a long time since we talked. You and I.

"Sis, Bella might have been a little...out there but I'm pretty sure she'd know who you were talking about. You don't have to say 'You and I'.," Emmett said now sitting down beside Alice. It was true though.

"Okay Emmett how does this sound?," Alice asked as she wrote something on another sheet of paper, _"Hello Bella, its been a long time since we talked. Forks hasn't really been the same without you. I mean Emmett's still being Emmett-"_

"Okay, its great now but what do you mean by Emmett still being Emmett? Maybe she's forgotten how I am. Alice, adjectives are your friend. Use them." Alice was now wondering why Emmett seemed to full of himself today.

"Well what do you want me to put _'Emmett is being his usual stupid, annoying self.'_ Geez by the time you stop giving me your 'critiques' the whole town of Forks is going to be treeless. You want that?," Alice asked, tiffed at Emmett.

"Forget this. When Bella sends you a insulting letter back do not say I didn't try to help you any.," Emmett stomped away pretty much growling at Edward as he drew closer to Alice.

"What's his problem? Rose bit him during sex again.," Edward laughed. He, much like his brother, began to read the letter. "Oh so you're having trouble writing a letter to Bella because you have so much to say to her. You just don't know how to tell her." Alice loved many of Edward's 'quirks' but his mind reading was one she could gladly do without.

"Edward, is it that obvious?," she asked sighing now grabbing another sheet of paper.

"Sure. Why don't you just write what you think? Maybe Bella will be inspired by them and end up writing some cheesy teen novel that will be loved by millions.," he laughed.

"Haha, Eddie. How does this sound? _Hello Bella, its been a long time since we talked. Forks hasn't really been the same without you. I mean Emmett is still being Emmett, whatever that may be. But I miss you. I still don't know why you had to accept that job in Phoenix. I mean I respect the idea that its where you're from and all but seriously? Why Phoenix? The sunlight there is insane but I guess with you being a human it would be nice. Personally I think the rain here in Forks is perfect in an odd kind of way. I wish you were here beside me, with me. Just the-,"_ Alice stopped when she noticed a sense of displeasure in Edwards face, "What? I didn't describe you?"

"No. I mean if you like emphasizing things you can keep this line right here," he said pointing to the most recent line, "but-in my opinion-it makes you look obsessed. Keep the 'I wish you were beside me.' part in but take out the 'with me'. Just my opinion though."

"Okay how does this sound? _Hello Bella. Its been_ _a long time since we talked. Forks hasn't really been the same without you. I mean Emmett is still being Emmett, whatever that may be. But I miss you. I still don't know why you had to accept that job in Phoenix. I mean I respect the idea that its where you're from and all but seriously? Why Phoenix? The sunlight there is insane but I guess with you being a human it would be nice. Personally I think the rain here in Forks is perfect in an odd kind of way. I wish you were here beside me. Just the thought of you makes me depressed. I love you. We've got to talk sometime._ Okay was it good? Bad? Otherwise?" Edward just nodded this time. Not saying a word or anything.

"Your choice of words are lovely but I think you might have pushed her coming back here too much. Be subtle. Drops hints. I mean, say we aren't related. Would you be more attracted to me if I just randomly said during a conversation 'Oh yeah the weather is nice...want to go to my place so we can have insane sex?' or would you rather have me say 'Oh yeah the weather is nice...but hey its getting dark out. You want to come over to my place?'. Simple as that. With one I'd sound like I really wanted you. With the other I would be hinting that I might really want you but I'm kind enough and smart enough to not come out and say...well you know.," Edward explained.

"Forget it. I know Bella's grammar expectations are about that of a sock monkey but still there's part of me that just _has_ to have everything right in this damn letter. Say hi to Jasper for me.," Alice said storming out the door.

Later that night...

 _Hello Bella,_

 _Edward and Emmett have been trying to help me write this all day and not even Edward's mind reading powers and Emmett's...Emmettness can help me write down the words I so want to say to you. Its insane how much I miss someone of the same gender that isn't family or a close friend. Not saying that you and I weren't-aren't close. Man, I could never say we weren't close after some of our experiences. But hey enough about me. How is that job in Phoenix? I know that deep down inside you always wanted to go back there._

 _The funny thing is that I've been able see into the future for years and I've seen many things that I've never really wanted to see. But now, when there is something I really want to see, I can't see it. I want to see you and I together again. Romantically together again. Not like two close friends hiding in the closet together. I don't know why I say that though. Edward and Emmett know. I seriously have no clue how Emmett knows. With Edward...its pretty obvious._

 _I'm sorry if I sound like I'm obsessed with you. I should've listened to Edward when he told me that I come across as too obsessive. But what can I say? I am so attracted to you and I know that when we were together, you felt the same way. Edward says its hard to read your mind but I don't even have the gift and I find your mind very easy to read. Your eyes speak for everything._

 _Well I don't mean to hog your time I just need to talk to you._

 _Love Alice_

* * *

AN: So how was my first Twilight fanfic? The hyphen between weren't and aren't was meant to resemble of those 'slash through word' thingys. Sorry for the OOCness, if there was any. Review if you like, review if you hate but do have some respect towards me.


	3. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**

  
**Author's Note:**   


  
**So its been a month since my last update and I've stamped the story complete. I do have ideas but I don't see them forming into a story. With one ending, Bella died and Alice wrote a letter like 23 years into the future that really didn't make it obvious that Bella was dead. She could've simply moved away. Its only made obvious that she's died when Emmett looks over Alice's shoulder and says "Alice I can't believe you are still writing to Bella. She's been dead for twenty years." And the story ends.**   


  
**The other ending, the least developed ending in my opinion, Bella did get changed. But I couldn't write the change scene right so I dropped it.**   


  
**And the third ending was about Alice and Bella getting in a fight over when Bella was going to become a vampire because (as you saw in**   
  
_  
  
**The Response**   
  
_   
  
**) Alice didn't really want to turn Bella into a vampire. Bella storms off to visit Jacob Black. Purposely rides his motorcycle into a tree and gets some injuries. And if I had continued that ending, Alice would turn Bella into a vampire but she wouldn't do it because she wants to. Alice didn't want to turn Bella into a vampire because she wanted Bella to live the life that she never had, even if that meant that she couldn't have the kind of relationship that Bella wants them to have.**   


  
**So I'm going to let you readers ponder want could happen. Meanwhile I'm planning to write an All-Human Alice/Bella story. Usual thing. Bella walks into a bar. Alice is performing with band. So yeah that's probably overdone but I believe that if a story is really good it doesn't matter how overused the plot/concept is.**   



	4. The Letter Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Epilog

The Epilog

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I can't believe its been 25 years since I saw you last. I can only imagine what you must be doing now. You are probably in your late forties to early fifties. At one point I could've probably told you exactly how old you would be but to be completely honest with you, I haven't celebrated your birthday in years. There came a point where I lost the point of it. Sure I never really celebrated it as you would do but it was the idea. The idea that one year you would come into the room just as I was getting the cake ready and I would have to make up some cheesy excuse explaining why I was doing what I was doing. Remember that? Every year. Even those three years after you came back from Phoenix. Its funny how easily you and I_   
_could_   
_can pick up and start right where we left off. I still think that given the things, we could still be doing that._

 _You used to ask me if I regretted not changing you into a vampire while I still could've. I said no every time and I would now if you asked me that. It isn't that I didn't want to spend eternity with you its just that I wanted you to live. Even if that meant dying in the end as you did. Losing you was the price I had to pay but eventually we all learn to move on. That's something that when you're a vampire like myself you have to learn to do that or else you wouldn't survive. When being a vampire amongst humans so many people come into your life that you can't get too attached. And changing a person into a vampire is like murder or rather assisting someone in suicide. Yes you get rid of whatever is bothering you but you lose so much in return._

 _I'm going off again, aren't I? For that I apologize. You heard too much of that while you were living I don't need to lecture you about it when you're dead. In fact I actually remember telling you most of that stuff when you were begging me to change you. Maybe 'begging' is too heavy of a term. Yes you did beg me to turn you but it makes both of us sound cruel._

 _Right now I'm just thankful that Emmett isn't standing over my shoulder right now. He would hate to know that I was still doing this but it helps. And I haven't been too bad in my opinion. There was the one that I wrote the day you died, the one I wrote after I got back from your funeral, and this one._

 _You didn't have to die. As selfish as this sounds With a few simple operations you could've lived a long and happy life. I can't erase the past but I want to make it easier. I want to know that you forgive me and that there are not hard feelings between us. And most of all I want to know that wherever you are, you're happy._

 _Love Alice_

 **AN:** Yeah I know I said that I finished this story but this came to me one night and I couldn't shake it off. There was going to be more to this chapter but I figured that a letter would be the best way to close this up and I would only be hurting it if I put more stuff to it. So read and review. Also this is the end. Hope you have enjoyed reading The Letter.


End file.
